


Right Where I Want You

by rosecolouredspectrespecs



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd - Freeform, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dimileth, dimileth smut, dimitri x byleth, green byleth, i just want the two of them to be happy, time frame is post-chapter 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredspectrespecs/pseuds/rosecolouredspectrespecs
Summary: After a late night of grading, Professor Byleth pays a visit to the training grounds to keep herself awake. During their spar, Dimitri accidentally let's his more unhinged self pull through. Emotions reveal themselves and end up with surprisingly loving sexy times and cuddles.-“You are truly on your game tonight, Professor. Ready for another round?” His breathing was still off, broad shoulders rising and falling with each deep inhale. Byleth nodded, steadying herself once more for him. Again, she was quick on her feet, agile in her operation, ducking, dodging, footwork a heavily rehearsed dance she had performed time and time again. But it only took a flash of blonde as he lunged to interrupt her, her head turning to see blue eyes with piercing focus and grit teeth bared. He was beautiful and dangerous, and it left Byleth distracted long enough for him to get a hit in perhaps a little too roughly, as she lost her own footing and tumbled to her knees. Before even the synapse reached her brain telling her to get up, his reflexes were too fast and Byleth found herself pinned to the ground under Dimitri’s body.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Right Where I Want You

Byleth never intended to overstay her welcome, even if she was the only one alone in the classroom. Something just felt odd sitting in the same stagnant air hours after all of her students had been dismissed for the day. The air hung quiet behind the closed doors so much that if she zoned out for too long she would end up distracted by the rhythm of her own breathing. She hated staying up late on the weekends grading papers and going over projects, so she figured she could kill two birds with one stone by staying late just tonight so she could really enjoy her free days outside of the classroom. She knew that she would be glued to her seat in the classroom for hours without eating or even standing. Perhaps at least stretching out her arms and legs could do her some good if she was going to be spending all of this time hunched over her old wooden desk, and stretching out her fingers would do well for her cramping hands around the quill. She would often hear the bells of the monastery echoing in the near distance, signaling that yet another hour had passed and she was still here hard at work going over line after scribbled line of handwriting that was sometimes too chicken scratch to decipher. At what point would she just give up for the night and continue the rest of her teaching chores for the morning? At least for now she should walk around some and decide on that later.

It was late, she knew that, but whatever time it actually was she wasn’t sure as she made effort not to count the tolls every hour. But judging from how barren the green of the Officer’s Academy was and the flames of the flickering torches were the only thing illuminating the grounds other than the reflection of the moon, she was sure it was well past supper hour and the students were tucked in for the night. She could use a little company, even if she didn’t offer much to conversation, just the presence of someone else around could help ease the tension she now realized she was holding in between her shoulder blades. Perhaps a walk around the monastery campus could be good for her. 

Byleth inhaled long and deep, the chilled air of the late winter breeze left a dust of goosebumps down her skin. She thought back to nights just like this that she spent with her father camping between missions, enjoying time around a crackling bonfire and breathing in the woodsy smoke as they roasted the catch of the day. It brought a pang to her chest, remembering soft moments like this with Jeralt. Though her wounds still fresh from his earthly departure, she swallowed the lump she felt swelling in her throat. She would have her revenge. Only time stood between her and it.

She thought about just retiring to her room for the night, but she knew her mind was much too restless and she would just lie in her bed for hours without a wink of sleep. Being outside was better for her, and the calm of the night was relaxing. The only sounds filling the air were the crunching of grass beneath her boots, an owl hooting in a far off tree, and the breeze as it whistled through the stone archways. She stretched her neck, leaning her cheek down to her shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment. Perhaps after a bit of stretching she could throw in some training to wake up her stiff muscles. If she was lucky, the adrenaline could keep her awake long enough to finish going over those papers, and if not, then she could retire to bed and sleep like a baby. Either way, Byleth felt as if she would win. 

The door to the training grounds was always unlocked, as some preferred a late night practice session, though not many took advantage of that. She figured she could just nab a practice sword from the storage closet, spend some time working on her form, and then head out. She opened the door and headed inside, expecting no one to be in here. Ah, but that’s where she was wrong. There was someone else here, probably with the same idea as her to get some training in before bed. What she didn’t expect was who it was, though she shouldn’t have been surprised. She could recognize that silhouette from a mile away. Curious, she paced herself through the door, eyeing his form with lance in hand. She watched him for a moment while he trained, just far enough away that she wouldn’t be a distraction but also not trying to conceal herself either. Once he broke for a breather, she clapped her hands in praise for him.

“Who’s there? Oh, good evening, Professor. I did not hear you come in,” Dimitri spoke, trying to catch his breath. Byleth smiled, at least in a way Dimitri knew. To anyone else her smile just looked like her normal resting face, but in the many months passed growing to know his teacher’s small mannerisms he could detect the slightest shift in her expression. The subtle tug of the corners of her mouth and the softening of her pale green eyes, a smile on his professor’s face, indeed.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he answered a question that was not asked. “I have found myself quite restless these past few weeks. Dedue says I need to just rest, but I can’t find the will to relax. There are some nights I come here and exercise myself to the point of exhaustion.” His chuckle was breathy as if he realized he had admitted too much. “What brings you here?”

“I’ve been working on grading all night and lost track of time,” she crossed to the storage closet, pulling on the iron handle to peer inside. “Muscles are tense, so I figured I’d loosen them up.” She grabbed a dull, clouded sword and returned to him.

“Might I offer myself to spar? I’m sure training alone would fare nicely, but perhaps a training partner would prove more efficient?” Dimitri stamped the dull end of his lance to the ground. Byleth looked him over, his chest still hungry for breaths that hadn’t satisfied his lungs yet, a bead of sweat trickled down his temple. She figured she should offer him a break, let him relax a moment before taking advantage of his offer. She had yet to burn off any energy. It wouldn’t be a fair fight despite his own insurmountable strength. She rolled her sword over in her wrist.

“I’m ready when you are,” she said, opening a silent chance for him to take that breather, but in response he readied his lance.

Byleth could read her student like an open book. It wasn’t the first time they had sparred, of course, and by now she could predict his movements, prepping to dodge before he even had made his lunge, blocking his hit before his wrists could react. With every thrust, she could tell he was getting more and more discouraged as his frustrations were made more audible with every passing moment. Once, she thought he might have had her, switching up his motion ever so slightly, but still, she managed to duck and roll away just in time.

She offered him a moment to catch his breath. With a gloved hand he pushed his bangs back from being plastered to his forehead with sweat. Byleth felt herself staring for what felt like too long to be looking, but there was just something in the way his cheeks were flushed and the way his lips were parted as he panted. It stirred something inside her chest that she’d rather not be feeling while in the middle of combat, pretend combat still, but not exactly a time she wanted to be distracted.

“You are truly on your game tonight, Professor. Ready for another round?” His breathing was still off, broad shoulders rising and falling with each deep inhale. Byleth nodded, steadying herself once more for him. Again, she was quick on her feet, agile in her operation, ducking, dodging, footwork a heavily rehearsed dance she had performed time and time again. But it only took a flash of blonde as he lunged to interrupt her, her head turning to see blue eyes with piercing focus and grit teeth bared. He was beautiful and dangerous, and it left Byleth distracted long enough for him to get a hit in perhaps a little too roughly, as she lost her own footing and tumbled to her knees. Before even the synapse reached her brain telling her to get up, his reflexes were too fast and Byleth found herself pinned to the ground under Dimitri’s body. 

This was so unlike him. He always remained poised, reverent in his fighting, and certainly never taking advantage of an enemy’s weak spot, at least not like this. She stayed motionless underneath him too caught up in this sight of his strength briefly unhinged. She swallowed, completely breathless as her eyes scanned over his face, unsure of what was to happen next. She couldn’t escape his hold. What was a moment felt like an eternity until he blinked hard eyeing down his professor and took in the situation. He sprang back, accidentally snapping the shaft of his lance from his grip, and held a fist to his mouth as he rambled off his profuse apologies to her, words becoming nothing but meaningless sounds. Through the darkness she could see his ears burning red as he hid behind his hands.

“I am so sorry, Professor, I don’t know what came over me, it was truly disrespectful to have taken advantage of the situation like that, I understand if you would rather end this early and never speak of it again, I-“

“Dimitri, Dimitri? Hey, it’s fine, calm down,” she said, picking herself up to her feet and approaching him.

Her forgiveness was genuine, but her curiosity was sharply peaked at his ravenous behavior. She paid more attention to him on the battlefield than she probably should have. Her attention should always have been to commanding her units and never leaving a blind spot. But there were times she found herself entranced by his ferocity in battle, the way he did not hold back on an enemy, and enemies these days seems to be more personal to the heart. She could tell whatever personal grudges he had against them were truly baring their fangs out with each monthly mission. She always knew he was capable of strength beyond measure and reflexes faster than the eye could capture, but to see it in action during a mere sparring match? Why, that was something she never thought she would see. 

She felt a familiar twinge in her stomach as her head replayed the recent scene over again. His lithe form striking her down, taking advantage of her weak spot. Her trapped underneath him, his breath hot on her neck, his actions taking precedence over his mind. It was predatory. She was a mere sheep in the clutches of a lion, or more like a-

Dimitri was still rattling off his pleas of forgiveness when she grasped his hands and pulled them down to reveal his face. His eyes didn’t meet hers, instead looking down off to the side at his broken lance. His whole face was red with embarrassment and lips pursed. She held his hands in hers and gave them a squeeze. Grabbing his attention, he forced himself to look down upon her and match her gaze. It was then that he realized that she also had a blush pinching at the apples of her cheeks. It must just be a trick of the light, he thought. But still, once his eyes met hers, he felt that he could not look away. Those gorgeous, big green eyes of hers made him feel like she was looking straight into his soul. Her eyes weren’t always this color. He remembered looking into her eyes of indigo as she taught her class, sometimes afraid he would be noticed staring for too long. Ever since her transformation in the Sealed Forest, he found himself unable to look away even more. This hair and eye color were not prominent in Fódlan at all. He was sure he wasn’t the only one who gawked at her new appearance. He’d just never really been able to look in her eyes like this. She had never been this close, Goddess she was so close, unyielding, and it made him realize he was holding his breath.

Byleth knew his pulse was racing without even needing to feel it. She wasn’t quite sure what to say, and sometimes her silence was enough to speak volumes. What she needed was for him to stop staring at her like this. She suddenly felt exposed, like she needed to hide. She could see the hunger still burning in his eyes, a sign of whatever was inside of him trying hard not to take hold. It was like a flame that she would see only burning in the height of a skirmish, taking down enemies like they were weightless, or when he had his teacher pinned to the floor of the training grounds. Something about it scared her, but the feeling of curiosity and desire outweighed the former. But it was him, yet again, whose reflexes were faster.

It wasn’t really in the way that he kissed her, it wasn’t in the way that his hands betrayed him and held her around his waist, and it surely wasn’t in the way that she instantly reciprocated his touch, lips crashing to meet his own. For the first real time, he was holding her like this, hands betraying him and feeling over the curve of her hip. For a moment he allowed himself to become lost in their kiss. So long he had yearned to have her like this, to have her kiss on his lips, her hands touching him, for him to steal her away from anyone else. Many long, lonely nights she had spent hours running through his sleepless dreams, dreams where he could be with her, be happy for once in a very long time. Sometimes thoughts of the impure kind would wander in, and he would find himself biting his knuckles to hold back the whimpers as he touched himself to the image of her.

He pulled away, taking a step back to create some space between them. He shouldn’t have kissed her. It was inappropriate, not only as a student of hers, but as someone who was just apologizing for being too intense moments before. Maybe he read the situation wrong, or maybe it was just those ghastly thoughts once again clouding his judgement. He tried to apologize again, but no words were coming out. Why couldn’t he just voice what he wanted to say? He was sorry, he didn’t mean to? But he did, he meant to with every fiber of his being. And the way she was looking at him right now, that wrinkle on her forehead that told him that she was confused, and she deserved an explanation for what he just did. His brain filed through all the words he knew how to speak, but nothing could explain himself.

“Dimitri…” Her voice was soft, just the way she said his name had his heart beating painfully in his throat.

“I…I-“

But he couldn’t have finished even if he wanted to, because she had cleared the space between them and held him tight by the front of his tunic, forcing her lips back to his. This time he didn’t let his negative thoughts permeate through. Her kiss was hungry, desperate even, in the way she had her arms then wrapped around his back, hands clutching around his shoulder blades. He was so much taller than her. Her grip pulled him down, bending him over to meet her smaller form. His balance was unprepared, hands clutching to her to steady himself. His knee pushed passed her thighs and ground against her. A soft moan escaped her lips at the sudden friction, and that soft sound alone was enough for him to already be straining behind his trousers. He dared to part his lips, taking in a breath before her tongue ran along his lower lip. His kiss was inexperienced, so he let her take the lead, trying to ignore the nerves that convinced him that he wasn’t good enough to be kissing her like this. Whatever she was doing, he copied, hoping that he wasn’t doing anything wrong, because even if it was wrong, it felt so right to him. He dared to open an eye, taking a peek at her while they kissed. Her lids were shut, cheeks blushed, and she was beautiful.

It was her that pulled away first to break the kiss. She was still holding him, and her hands did not falter. For another moment they just stared at each other, no doubt both confused and satisfied at the same time.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have much experience with…all of this,” he cleared his throat. “I hope that my performance was at least, passable?”

“Of course, yes,” she laughed, her own nerves raking her voice. He wasn’t used to her lack of confidence. Still, her hands traced the silver intricacies of the regalia on his chest. “I liked it.”

“Professor, please. I feel the same. In fact, I have been hoping for a moment like this for a very long time.” Just a kiss alone wasn’t enough to satiate the burning need inside him. Finally, had has swallowed back his fears of rejection. He took a deep breath. “If you’d like, I would be content to…continue?” Don’t be nervous. What would Sylvain do? Maybe it was in poor taste to try to channel his friend’s way of handling things, but even still, this hunger he had been trying so desperately to suppress was barraging its way through.

She eyed the training grounds. Of course it was empty aside from them, it was the middle of the night. But still, even though the fire burning inside her raged and wanted him to take her right here and now was not enough to convince her. She knew they needed to go somewhere proper, somewhere they couldn’t be accidentally walked in on, and that if she went up to his quarters it would be too suspicious.

“My room is just across the way, but as long as you’re sure,” she said, offering her hand to him. Eagerly he took it and she pulled him with a might that almost knocked him over again. They near ran to her room, leaving their equipment left behind on the floor of the training grounds. More desperate matters were calling. 

Once safely behind the heavy wooden door of her room, their hands were on each other, moving in desperation. Through their kiss, however sloppy, her hands found the lock on the door followed by shucking off her jacket. His attempts at undressing himself were weak as once his hands were on her, they did not wish to leave. He tried his best to help her out of the bit of armor she was wearing, hands shaky as they undid the fastenings. Her own hands tried to help him out of his own, and Goddess help her if he wasn’t wearing more armor than necessary. His outfit was almost more complicated than her own. They broke the kiss to focus on undressing themselves the rest of the way until they were both in nothing but undergarments and her delicate lace tights.

How he loved those tights. When she would pace by in the classroom, he would always sneak a peek to eye them. He loved how they covered her legs, but didn’t at the same time. He always imagined how they’d feel under his touch or wrapped around his head. Excited to finally get his mind’s wish, he picked her up easily and carried her over to the bed.

Dimitri crawled into the space between her legs and kissed her again. He could never tire from the way her lips drank him in. His hands dared to explore over her exposed body. She was soft despite her hardened exterior, lean muscle marred by the touches of battle. He found his kisses trailing down her neck and over the scars that covered her chest. Her chest. His face must have given him away because the moment he realized he was kissing over the soft plumpness of her breast, her hands stroked lovingly through his hair. His own reached up and cupped one in his palm, feeling the weight of it underneath her bra. He needed to free them, to finally feel them under his touch. He reached around behind her and attempted to unhook her bra. How did this damned contraption work? After fumbling with it for a few moments, Byleth reached behind her own back with her hands and unclasped the findings herself, ridding the piece off her shoulders.

Dimitri always knew she was beautiful. There was nothing beyond her clothing that could take that sentiment away from him. Seeing her like this made him feel so weak, like he was laying eyes on the Goddess Herself, and it really wasn’t that far off. He never thought she could be anymore beautiful, and she wasn’t even fully nude yet. Again, he swallowed back another nervous lump in his throat as he touched her, feeling how her body molded around his fingers.

“Professor…”

Her title fell from his lips in an exasperated gasp. The glint in his eyes reminded her of the one she had just seen during their sparring, a wild and dangerous look. In the blink of an eye, his hands and mouth were on her again, his touch more rough and desperate. A real moan escaped her lips as his teeth grazed over her nipple, licking and sucking over her breasts, leaving trails of love bites in their wake. Even so, she could tell he was holding back his strength with all that he could muster. He grabbed handfuls of her breasts in his hands, kneading over them like fresh dough, and desperate to commit their feel to memory.

Byleth’s hands explored what parts of his body that she could reach. Lost under his troublesome uniform, his body was hardened with the efforts of tireless training. His shoulders were broad, and his chest was strong, and she couldn’t help but shudder as her hands trailed down his muscles. She pushed him backwards as she explored over his hips and finally felt down over the straining bulge in his underwear. He hissed as she grazed her hand over its outline.

“Dimitri, let me touch you,” Byleth asked, feeling him over the fabric.

“Please,” he whispered back, as she helped wriggle him out of the underclothes. He was suddenly shy, hands flying up to cover his burning face. She whistled low as she took in the sight of him. Her curious mind had tried to imagine what he looked like under those trousers, and she was most satisfied with her discovery. Byleth reached up to pry his fingers from his face and forced him to look at her. She wanted to see his face while she touched him. Her small hands gripped him, just barely able to touch her own fingers, and gave him a few pumps. His blush grew more bold and a small squeak left his throat. Slowly she worked him, watching how his face twisted in pleasure. She hadn’t even really done much and he was coming undone at her ministrations. There was something oddly satisfying about watching a man with as much might as power as the crown prince of Faerghus mumbling strings of desperate nothingness as a woman as insignificant as her stroked him to her heart’s content. She knelt down, planting kisses along his inner thighs before licking a stripe up the underside of him.

“Professor!” Dimitri cried out, hands involuntarily reaching and gripping the side of her head. He had to suppress the thought of closing his legs when each jolt of pleasure shocked through his with every talented motion of her mouth. He’d never been sucked before. Hell, he’d never even been like this at all with someone before. It was insanity to think that all his boyish fantasies about taking his teacher like this would one day become reality. It was clear that she had at least some experience like this because the way she handled him was the work of the gods. It was embarrassing how quick he was to get close, and Byleth could tell. She pulled away before it was too late.

“Professor, please. Let me touch you, too,” he said. “I may need your guidance as to what is satisfying for you. I want to be able to please you well.” He was so damned polite. Byleth found it charming how his manners still shone through even when she knew he was frenzied with lust. He was always so eager to please whether it was in the classroom or on a mission. It was unsurprising he would be eager in the bedroom, too. 

She held him by the wrist, pulling him over her as she leaned back against the pillows. She guided him down between her legs and allowed him to figure the rest out on his own. She was already so wet for him before he even touched her. He let his fingers explore her, gliding along her folds, seeing what spots ignited reactions from her. He eyed her face as he let a finger slip inside, watching as her lips parted and a soft mewl came out. He had never felt a woman like this, but he must have been doing something right because with every motion he would make she would sound to follow. He dared to slip another finger in and her moans grew. Dimitri tried to remember some of the things Sylvain had told him while he pretended he wasn’t listening. He silently cursed his friend for yet again intruding his thoughts during this intimate moment, but perhaps jogging some of these memories could only aid him. “Girls are just like a game, you push the right buttons and hit the right targets, and boom, you’re winning.” Now where were those buttons… He twisted his fingers inside her, feeling along the roof of her insides, and a brush along a certain spot forced her to cry out louder than before.

“Right there! Oh, gods, right there,” she begged, one hand gripping the sheets, the other now stroking alongside his head. He performed the motion again, watching her intently as he did so. He would have to commit this lovely and lewd image of her in the throes of pleasure to memory. He’d want to remember this for a long time. “Can you try your thumb, too?”

He’d do anything for her if she asked for it. She only needed say the words. But where would his thumb go? Ah, another button. He found that perfect sweet spot and rubbed gently, trying not to allow his strength to overcome him in his own desperation to see his beloved teacher falling apart in his literal hands. She cried out his name, her fist clenched into his hair, and he felt her tighten around his fingers, moans now a babbling string of sounds as she came around his hand. The sight of her submitting to her climax was beyond the most ethereal sight Dimitri had ever seen. It was like his wildest fantasies come true, but better. She was coming completely undone at his touch alone, and just that thought was almost enough to push himself over the edge. He couldn’t have that happen. Not yet.

He allowed her a moment to catch her breath, return to the present, before reaching over her to kiss her again. He loved kissing her. Finally being able to taste her on his tongue was something he never thought he could get enough of. He wasn’t even sure if he was a good kisser at all, but he’d have her to teach him. She was always there to help him overcome any obstacle. He was glad he had her now to teach him this. There was no one else he would rather be with than her to share this moment.

“You’re a quick study,” she laughed between kisses. She could feel him smile against her lips. She could also feel his need in how hard he was against her thigh. She reached down, rubbing him as they kissed. She loved how quick he was to react, his small moans in his kiss. “Are you ready?”

“I have been more than ready for so long, Professor.”

“There’s no need for formalities. Please, call me by my name,” she stroked down his cheek, eyes meeting his once more. Dimitri closed his eyes and took a deep breath and swallowed his nerves. He took a moment to himself to breathe and soak in the situation. One last soft moment between them before his innocence shattered. No, that was long gone, many years ago. For the first time in a very long time, he felt safe, he felt loved, he felt accepted. By fate, they stumbled upon each other that night in Remire. A stranger turned teacher turned lover. It all felt so fast, and yet, he felt as if this moment was made for him his whole life. He wished he had the guts to have confessed sooner, toying with the possibility that his happiness could have started to manifest sooner. He opened his eyes. She was before him, her eyes half lidded, body ready for him.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” she spoke, unsure of his hesitation.

“I have never been more certain in my entire life, Byleth,” her name dripped from his breath as he kissed her once more, body sinking down into her, and they became one. His groan interrupted their kiss, foreheads pressed together as he allowed himself to feel how her body gripped him tightly. His hands could never substitute for how she felt around him. He moaned her name, entranced in the way her walls gripped him like she was made for him. He pulled back slowly, then in again, pivoting his hips so he could fill her best. Slowly, he started to work a pace, terrified that at any given moment he would burst too soon. She felt amazing, perfect. He worked himself into a rhythm, with every thrust of himself into her, her breasts would rise and fall, her moans would call out his name.

“Dimitri, you are doing amazing, you’re doing so, so good,” she praised him.

“I am afraid I will not be able to last much longer. I hope you will take that as a compliment,” he chuckled through his panting, never wanting this to end but reality was starting to set in, and he didn’t want to be unprepared for it. Her body was milking him for all he was worth and with every thrust up into her he felt closer and closer to the edge. And-

He pulled out in just the perfect moment as he came. He moaned out her name, spilling himself onto her belly. His vision whited out for a moment as he caught up to himself after experiencing the most mind-blowing orgasm of his entire life. They both allowed themselves a moment to bask in the afterglow, a quiet moment where the only sounds were of their ragged breaths calming to normal again.

“Profess-ahem, Byleth,” he said after a pause. She looked up at him with those large green eyes, face still flush. “Thank you for this. Words cannot explain how I feel.”

“You were perfect, Dimitri. It should be me thanking you,” she smiled at him, a true smile, one that he had only ever see a handful of times. Her smile like this was only seen after a proper victory, a proud moment, something genuine and special. It made his heart skip a beat to see it like this, in a private moment just for them. She found a handkerchief in her drawer and began to clean herself off, but he stopped her.

“Please, allow me. It was I who made the mess in the first place,” he laughed and hers joined his. She sat back and allowed him to wipe her clean, placing kisses on every part of her skin he could find. He wished this evening could last forever. He wanted to just stay here with her, the first place he really felt welcome and safe. Perhaps maybe she would allow him the fortune of staying with her for the night. He tossed the soiled handkerchief into the laundry basket.

“I hope I am not out of line by asking, but I would like to stay the night here, if that’s acceptable to you?”

Byleth knew the moment she grabbed his hand and led her back here that she would not be returning to the classroom to grade papers for the rest of the evening. That could be something she caught up with tomorrow. She had the rest of the weekend to fill with taking care of her students. She could dedicate the rest of the night to taking care of this one. And how could she decline such an invitation? The way she felt for him she knew now was the same as he felt for her. Processing her own emotions at times were difficult. It was reassuring to know that her quiet feelings were returned. She nodded, sending him another one of her rare smiles before changing into her night clothes. 

Realizing he had none of his own, he slipped his undergarments back on in hopes that would be acceptable enough. He found it a bit silly that he was worried about something as trivial as that since just moments before they were both completely bare. He sat on the bed, waiting for her to finish readying herself to tuck in for the night. They crawled under the covers together and he held her from behind. It was comforting to have her in his arms, a soft and vulnerable moment for him, but he had never felt more safe and secure. To have someone to care for, to protect, to live for. It had been so long since he had felt a pull on his heartstrings like this. He closed his eyes, wishing that he could just stay like this forever, wishing that when he would awake that he would still be here and not back in his own bed and tricked by his own unconscious mind. She was already quickly asleep, her soft snores lulling him into his own slumber. It was the first night in many years that Dimitri had a full night of sleep and pleasant dreams to show for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a Pre-Skip Dimitri crit quote.
> 
> Alt title: "dimitri thinks of sylvain while he fucks" (my friends suck, thanks guys -__-)
> 
> Thanks for reading, ya'll! I don't know why but lately I've been diagnosed with Dimitri brain worms and I just needed to write something where he has something good happen to him. Sucks that like a month from this happening is when he compltely loses his marbles. A friend suggested I write a follow up to this piece during the time-skip, and I just might. I'm playing through Blue Lions a second time so we will see how I'm feeling when I get there. This makes my 6th play through overall. I just like to be thorough! Anyway, hope you guys liked this! Have a lovely day ~


End file.
